LPC 13 Medley Reprise
(ring) Unidentified caller, what do you need? Uh, I'm Sacha with Downyflake Waffles and ah, we'd like to get you down and try some frozen waffles with us. Put 'em up Obama's ass! (Hang up sound) (ring) Same jackass, whaddaya want? Hey, why don't you come try some frozen waffles 'ere, guy? They're real good. Why don't you go an' jackoff? Downyflake Waffles! (snigger) Incomplete Transcription - 0:29 - 4:25 of this track has not been transcribed. - (ring) Impact Drug and Alcohol Treatment Center, this is Steve. I've got a court ordered, uh, individual to bring in there this afternoon. Name's Skippy. I just... Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Who's scheduling Skippy? He's just having a real hard time adjusting. Can you talk to him for a moment? He's... Whoa, but, but...First of all, who from Impact scheduled him? Uh, that information I don't have at my fingertips. Because we don't just bring people in that are court ordered. Can you talk to Skippy for a moment? Just let him know that he'll be in good hands. No sir. No sir. Can, ca, do you have a contact... (with strange sound effects) What do ya NEEEEEEED? Tell me whatcha NEEEEEEEED! (Laughs while sound effects continue) What's up Skippy?!? (Down pitched effect) This is Skippy! That sounds really... What do ya Neeeeed? Tell me what you're trying to neeeeeeed! (Laughs while sound effects continue) People go to jail for this. (?-Not sure this is accurate) Can you, can you just try to talk some sense into him, please? I'm trying to hold the guy down, to talk to ya. Wow. Here, just talk to him...(sound effects start)...What do ya NEEEED?!? TELL ME WHATCHA NEEEEEEEED! I don't know whatcha NEEEEEEED! What are ya trying to NEEEEED? What do ya need? (Laughs while sound effects continue) He took off. Oh my God, you, why couldn't you hold him down? I tried, he's a big fella. (Laughs) Who is this? My name's David Chandler, I'm an attorney. Ok. Skippy was court ordered to get some rehabilitation, I thought you guys could, you know sorta, grease the wheels, so to speak. No, Skippy has to have a willing heart. He has to want to change. Well, here he is again, hold on. Skippy talk to gentleman again. (Skippy sound effects start again) What are you trying to Neeeeeed? (sound effects continue for several seconds). (Laughs while sound effects continue) Who is that? (Third voice enters call, LPC and this voice continue conversation until end of call) Hey, who am I speaking with? David Chandler, Attorney. You're sticking to the script. That's my profession. So, how may I help you David? I wanted you to talk to Skippy. Put Skippy on the phone. Oh, well here. (Sound effects start) (Laughs while sound effects continue) This is classic. (hang up sound) - Incomplete Transcription - ~7:00 - ~7:40 has not yet been transcribed. - (Ring) Ableton support, this is Lucas. How can I help? This is Stewie. I'm trying to use this recording program here, and I'm just having a heck of a time here. Everything's warbling and fouled up. Ok. Ummm, yeah, I'm happy to help here, could I get the email address of your Ableton dot com account? It's Dickie at Prime Mail dot Biz. And I'm just having a gargantuan problem here with my recording and playback, there's crosstalk and cancellation on pretty much everything i try to do. And it's just not helping. I went to Guitar Center, and they're not able to tell me a doggone thing up 'ere. (Sound effects). Hmmm, Ok, ummm, let's see. I don't see, uh, I'm not seeing an account under this, uh, Dickie, is that: D-I-C-K-Y? It's I-E. It's I-E? And then it's Prime Mail, P-R-I-M-E Mail dot Biz? B-I-Z? Yes. Ok, I'm not seeing an account under that email address. Umm, is there maybe another one that... (Very low pitched sound effects) Well, sure. Where you coming from now? I can't... What's that? This thing's defective, sir. Umm, I, I, just, yeah... I paid cash on the barrel, and I'm hearing... Ok, which version of Live are you using? ...and I'm hearing. Uh, version ten. I paid cash on the barrel, and I'm hearing bullfrogs and birds and everything going on. Bubbles. (Echos and sound effects continue over the next line). I'm wondering if um, I'm wondering if maybe you've got the wrong product here, we don't have a Live ten. Or one point oh, I guess. Uh, we also don't, I mean Live one point oh is a product from 1999, so I don't think that's it. Do you know what phase cancellation sounds like? Yeah, absolutely. Oh, really. It's sounds like snakes are nesting inside of my recordings. I got an acoustic guitar, (sound effects) sounds like a sitar goin' wild up 'ere. (Sound effects). Ok, and so, uh, yeah, so ummm. I'm hearing voices... Unfortunately I can't really, I can't really help you out further, if you can't give me a, uh, email address... I'm hearing different languages on tape. (Echo sound effects). I'm hearing insects and, uh, wildlife. This is just acoustic based project that I'm trying to run here. Interesting, I see. I see, I see. So, can't we work something through? I went to Guitar Center, they told me to call you. I can't make it work with the sounds I'm hearing. (strange sound effects persist to end of call). Yeah, I see, I see. That sounds pretty tricky there. I'm definitely hearing some strange things over here on my end as well. Uh, yeah, that's some very bizarre sounds. Everything's in double time. I'm hearing foreign languages. I gotta say, your voice sounds very familiar, I think maybe I've spoken with you before? Well, I've had this issue pop up from time to time. It sounds like I got a frog inside of my microphone here. (Laughs) Yeah...Yeah. Uhhh...Well listen, I do think, uh, it sounds like you've got a pretty serious problem there, but, umm, but without, without figuring out your license details here, I can't really spend anymore time with you on this. Buddy, I've given you my email address, I've got my receipt in hand, and I paid cash on the barrel. Well, I'll tell you what, I can send you, uh, I can't, I can't stay on the phone here with you, ummm, but I'm happy to send you an email at that address. And then if you could just reply to that, we'll kind of work towards figuring out what's going on with your license there, OK? It sounds like I got a primate running wild! In my recording space. (Laughs) Yeah, I (laughs) I understand sir, definitely. Ummm, look, I can't really spend anymore time on the phone here with you, but I appreciate you calling, and, uh maybe try us back another time. I would love to recommend you call us back, alright thanks for calling. Bye. (Hang up sound) - End of track